


Leggings

by smiledarnyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Never thought those could go together did you, Pokemon GO - Freeform, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledarnyou/pseuds/smiledarnyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan went off to go change for a more “appropriate” set of clothes to wear for their Pokemon Go adventure, Phil didn't think much of it. According to the weather, it was going to be a pretty mild day, so Phil thought his red and blue bomber jacket would be nice enough to wear on a day like this. He looked a bit like a trainer too (although he was second guessing on the hat) and he figured Dan was going to run along the same lines. Though Phil couldn't quite remember Dan carrying much Pokemon merch in his piles of black and leather styled “aesthetic” closet and drawers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> So I really meant to publish this after my main work was finished, but as it turns out it won't be done until much much later -.-; This was a fun lil thing for me, nothing to take too seriously. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

When Dan went off to go change for a more “appropriate” set of clothes to wear for their Pokemon Go adventure, Phil didn't think much of it. According to the weather, it was going to be a pretty mild day, so Phil thought his red and blue bomber jacket would be nice enough to wear on a day like this. He looked a bit like a trainer too (although he was second guessing on the hat) and he figured Dan was going to run along the same lines. Though Phil couldn't quite remember Dan carrying much Pokemon merch in his piles of black and leather styled “aesthetic” closet and drawers. 

Phil sat patiently in the living room, checking for the Pokestops and Pokemon in the area. He counted himself lucky living in London where there was so much to work with. The amount of Gyms and Pokestops in the area was incredible. After the reviews from the U.S., he knew there was a higher chance of them finding more Pokemon than those in say, Rawtenstall. He just wasn't prepared for how much. 

The door clicked open, but Phil didn't bother to look up from the screen when he saw a silhouette of a Dragonite close by. “London is a goldmine of Pokemon. Can't believe we've lucked out!” Phil said, clicking on it to see how close it was to their apartment. 

Dan chuckled. “Suppose it helps that we live in the city then.” Phil could feel Dan’s presence as Dan peered over Phil’s shoulder. “A Dragonite? This close by? Shit. We have lucked out.” 

“So how long did you want to be out for? It's only 930. We have the whole day ahead of us.” He looked at the map of the city again, clicking through a couple Pokestops close by. “Instead of making this just a gaming video, this could be a Day in the Life too. A mix of sorts.”

“Sure, I can't say why not.” Dan stepped away and stood in front of Phil. Phil couldn't see what he was doing, too busy clicking through each Pokestop to see what they were. “So. Phil. Is this too much or is this appropriate trainer wear?” 

Phil looked up from the screen, his eyes barely able to do a full body scan of Dan’s “trainer wear” when they froze on Dan’s legs. “Aren't...those…”

Dan’s hands were placed on his hips, a wide grin splitting dimples into his cheeks. “Look familiar right? These haven't seen the light of day. Found the tags still on them, at the bottom of my wardrobe. Feel bad that I had to dust them off.” Dan did a bit of a turn, and Phil was just. Stunned. 

Phil hadn't seen those gray running pants since the beginning of 2015. The time of Change™, where Dan swore he was going to get fit and bought a few hundred pounds of exercise gear to make the point of doing so. He was going to drag Phil down with him too, jogging together at the park, buying powder drink mixes to increase endurance and rambling to Phil late at night about fitting running into their writing schedules. 

But the day that Dan had modeled his new exercise clothes that was shipped in one day, the resolution had ended. Or, not ended really. The exercise was a continued habit, just maybe not in the way Dan was expecting when he walked into Phil’s room with those gray Nike running tights. 

And now here Dan was again. Wearing the new pair of tights Phil had promised to buy after ruining the first pair. 

“You...can't be serious,” Phil mumbled, his eyes not moving from Dan’s legs. Even though they were covered in the material, they still left nothing to the imagination. It was all there, really. The slender calves melting a wider set of thighs and hips. The black pleather cover of his crotch was unnecessary and just as worse as Phil remembered. 

The smile on Dan’s face lessened from joy into something much more cynical then. “Why wouldn't I? They remind me of the whole...Pokemon Gym aesthetic right? The lines and the weird crotch covering?” Phil’s eyes finally tore away to absorb the rest of Dan’s attire. The black fingerless jacket, tight on his arms and broad shoulders. And the smirk on Dan’s face. 

“No.”

The smirk turned down for a bit at the sudden reaction from Phil. “No what?”

“No. You can't wear that. You can wear literally any other pants than that.” The flashbacks were back, tormenting. Phil’s eyes glued back onto the screen, trying to fight the images away. The sounds away. The images of Dan posing in the tights and Phil’s sudden emergence of upper body strength as he shoved Dan on the couch. 

On this same seat Phil was sitting now. 

Phil sat straight up then and grabbed the apartment keys. “Let's go. Right now.”

Phil heard Dan chuckle behind him as Phil took off down the steps. “What about me changing?” Dan called out, his teasing voice making Phil’s hands clench into fists. The same teasing voice which fueled Phil’s superhuman strength to rip into the first pair of running tights. 

“Too late for that. We have a video to film.” He yanked the door open, making sure to do a quick check that he brought his Nikon with him before he had to go back to the room in shame. “Catch up now.” 

He heard Dan shouting out, “to catch them all,” and he closed the door and locked it behind him. The uproarious laughter which followed wanted him to just cancel this video altogether and put those flashbacks to use. Besides, their followers didn't know they were filming the video yet. 

Unfortunately those Nike tights were limited edition. He didn't want to totally break Dan’s spirit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a gorgeous day, really. It was truly amazing to see the groups of people walking around town, not just in stuffy business suits making their way to work, but gathered around looking at their phones looking for pokemon and collecting pokeballs, potions and eggs along the way.

They could have never imagined a game like this would cause them to explore London in such a way. The small statues, gardens, monuments or historical landmarks were all opened up for their eyes to see and explore.

It was all a very nice distraction for Phil, to settle and calm his nerves. He could focus on the beauty and history of the city, and appreciate how this game could bring everyone together. 

He wasn't 18 anymore. He was a grown man (a grown man playing Pokemon Go, but a grown man nonetheless). He had self control. 

Or so he told himself before Dan started interacting with the children. 

There was always a soft spot for Dan interacting with children, right in Phil’s heart. Whenever Dan spoke to a child, their eyes would light up in wonder or they would smile or flirt shyly with him or hug his knees. Children flocked to him. Dan would joke that it was his Winnie the Pooh exterior, but it was deeper than that. 

So when Dan called to the two boys sitting on the bench with their mother, suggesting the surrounding Pokemon, Phil immediately sat back as the boys ran up to them, showing Dan their collection and bragging about how far they were. Phil stood back quietly, smiling as he watched Dan “oh”ed and “ah”ed, nodding enthusiastically as the boys rambled on.

Then Dan crouched down, balancing himself so he could reach eye level and see the boy’s phone, and Phil’s eyes made the mistake of watching Dan as he did so. The act of Dan merely just squatting down, the tights appearing to encase Dan’s bottom even more, triggered something in the back of Phil’s mind. 

“Phil, don't. I swear to god if you rip it, I will never-uhn-forgive you.”

“I can just buy you another one.” The seams were pulling tighter and tighter, threatening to rip apart. “And it won't be through our joint account either. Promise.”

“Hey, Dan.” His voice came out a bit cracked, as he tried to disguise with a quick cough. Dan looked up from the boys and Phil waved his phone. “My phone just showed a Gastly near by. I think by the fountain.” 

“Ooh we've caught two of those already,” one of the boys bragged, arms crossed. He didn't sound impressed at all, just maybe a bit bratty. And as much as Phil loved kids, he really needed to leave and this boy was grating his nerves. 

“Oh but we really need one,” Phil sighed. Dan caught on or wanted to catch one as well, so he said goodbye to the boys and directed them away. They filmed a quick summary of their trip and Dan recounted their meeting with the two boys, when Phil noticed on the display the two said boys were chasing after them. “We have to hide.”

“Why? Afraid they're going to wound your ego with their Pokemon collection?”

“Exactly.” Phil saw a coffee shop across the street, along with a Pokestop. “Hey, look, that cafe is a Pokestop. Want to grab a drink and get some Pokeballs?” Dan lit up at the mention of food, and Phil peeked over his shoulder to see that the mother (or caretaker?) pulled the two boys away. He turned away and noticed Dan was walking a bit ahead of him, and of course his eyes drifted down. 

His pace picked up right then. Where Dan had longer legs, Phil had a shorter will to live if he wanted to keep this up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
As much as Phil loved playing Pokemon Go and meeting his followers on the street and interacting with other players, he really needed to get home. The amount of sugar in his caramel frappe made him rather twitchy and he knew the milk in it was going to cause problems later. None to mention the look from the fans when they saw Dan and the pants (he saw the pan up and down, not that he could blame them). 

The flashbacks were taking over his train of thought. He wanted to focus on the game, not wanting to waste the anticipation over months of waiting, but now here he was getting frustrated over some stupid tights and some stupid, really nice legs. Remembering how Dan had came into the living room the first time, pivoting and showing off the Nike collection like it was their own private show. Giggling and blushing as Phil had stood and walked closer to examine, thumbs looping into the back band of his tights to pull him closer.

“Phil?” 

Phil snapped out of his trance, meeting Dan’s concerned, soft gaze. “Dan?”

Dan smiled and chuckled, gently taking the empty cup out of Phil’s hand. “Are you alright? You were a bit dazed there.” He threw his empty cup in a nearby waste bin and held up the camera. “We can head home if you're done for the day. We can do a little solo Pokemon Go later tonight, since I still need to set up my own trainer. I think we have enough footage for our first video.” 

Home. “Yes. Yes, home is good.” Dan looked taken back and Phil flushed, a bit embarrassed by his malfunctioning brain. “And the video is good. I think.” Dan smiled then, nodded and looked around to see if a taxi or bus was nearby to take them off Baker Street and back home. But Phil caught an idea. “Hey, how about we walk back home. I don't think it's that far away.” 

Dan looked at him, pouting slightly. “But I've been walking all day I need a break.”

“Another few blocks aren't going to kill us I think.” Dan groaned, pivoting on his heel and carried on walking. Phil's eyes glued onto Dan’s backside as he continued walking, and he grinned, pulling out his phone. Dan apparently heard him shuffling around, because he peeked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. 

“Did you see something interesting?” 

“Yup.” Dan paused in his walking to peek over, but Phil kept walking, brushing past him. “Never mind. Must’ve been my imagination.” He heard Dan scoff behind him and Dan caught up again, whining about the surplus of physical activity in one sitting. Phil found a shortcut through a parking lot before Dan stopped for a bit, crouching a bit to rub at his thighs. Phil recorded the moment, capturing Dan as he talked about expanding his trainer outfit, panning the camera down a bit as Dan rattled on. 

Dan asked if they could do one last clip summarizing their experience, and so they wrapped the rest of their Pokemon Go for the day with that, and Phil got them home as quickly (and painlessly) as they could on foot.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as they got home, Dan immediately dipped into the office to plug in their phones and camera to load into the desktop for editing. Meanwhile, Phil started grabbing ingredients for dinner, chopping peppers and onions, and skinning the fat off the chicken thighs to soak in the marinate. He put the ingredients back in the fridge to sauté later, and went into the living room to take off his jacket and rest his legs. 

He was glad he managed to make it the whole day without walking around with a boner. He managed to keep his persona for the video. He did have fun, sexual frustration aside and he was glad he spent his first Pokemon Go experience with Dan (sexual frustration aside). Putting on Netflix, he called for Dan to see if he wanted to join or start editing first. He heard Dan’s shuffling feet as his answer, and smiled when he saw Dan didn't change out of his outfit either.

Dan took off the fingerless jacket, but left the shirt and tights on. He dragged himself into the room and slumped on the couch. Where Phil sat at the end closer to the door, Dan sprawled on the longest part of the couch, propping his feet onto Phil’s lap. He wiggled his feet and Phil tokok that as a silent invitation and started rubbing his feet. Dan hummed contently, resting his head on the armrest, fingers lacing together on his chest. 

“So maybe not tonight. But tomorrow,” Dan mumbled. “Tomorrow I'll set up my account and start walking around and playing. Right now I just want to sleep.”

“And eat?” Phil suggested lightly, moving his hands to Dan’s ankles, digging his fingertips into the tissue. 

“Can you feed me while I lay on the couch?”

“It's not that bad.” Phil’s eyes panned up Dan’s legs and grinned. Dan didn't realize the ammunition he gave him. 

No one in public to see them now. The only thing getting between what Phil wants was a pair of Nike tights.

Phil’s hands gently rubbed Dan’s calf, and Dan sighed out, “oh, but it is.” Dan stretched out as long as he could, causing Phil to pause as he heard popping joints and watched as Dan released as much tension as he could by breathing out nice and slow. He sighed contently as he relaxed back into the couch, and Phil just couldn't hold himself back anymore. He continued his gentle massage, positioning himself so he could run into Dan’s calves and work himself up. Slowly but surely, Dan’s closed eyes creaked open. 

“What are you doin’?”

“Helping you relax. You've worn yourself out I see.” 

Dan mumbled a bit, uncrossing his legs and raising an eyebrow as Phil sat on top of Dan’s ankles to hold him still. “Right.” Phil smiled and continued as Dan regarded him with some suspicion. “You know. That crotch shot in the park was inappropriate.”

“Hm? And that one day in the life in London where you were filming me zipping up my pants wasn't?”

“That was different. I wasn't as close up. It's not like I shoved the camera in your crotch in front of a group of kids.” Phil’s eyes lingered up to Dan’s pleather covered crotch and hooked back onto Dan’s. Dan was smirking now. “Also that little pan up asking about my outfit was cute too. And that 10 second video of my ass getting filmed was nice too. Wondered what would have happened if somebody saw you doing that.” Dan grunted wiggling his legs to move, but Phil had him pinned, grabbing him by the thighs. 

“Probably thought I was a pervert,” Phil laughed, his hands leaving his thighs and tracing his fingertips on the black lines on the tights. 

Dan snorted, but made a face when Phil caught the lines on the back of Dan’s knees. “Probably. Right. You are a pervert.” 

“Rude.” Phil’s fingertips traced back up the lines and his hands rested on his thighs again, so close where Dan wanted them to be. Phil’s thumbs scraped against his inner thighs and a shiver passed through Dan. “Hey. You remember the first pair right?”

Dan's eyes widened then, the arousal more evident, even with the sudden fear passing through them. “No Phil, don't you dare. These are limited edition, don't you-”

“Oh. Don't worry. I won't treat them the same way.” He rubbed his thumbs in a slow circle, adding soft pressure that made Dan shiver again. “For one, these were expensive. Don't want to waste good ad revenue money.” Dan pouted at that, an argument on the tip of his tongue, before Phil swooped in to steal it away with a kiss on his neck. “And secondly, and most important of all, I really do like these tights.”

“They're leggings Phil,” Dan breathed, fingers lacing through Phil’s hair to keep his lips against his neck. “Not tights.” Phil nipped once on Dan's jaw and Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist. 

“Whatever you call ‘em, I like ‘em.” Phil nipped at his jawline again before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Dan’s fingers gripped onto Phil’s hair tighter, trapping Phil’s lips with his own, swiping his tongue along Phil’s bottom lip. Phil could taste the caramel from the frappe still lingering on his lips, but he didn't have time for this. Phil pulled himself away, taking Dan’s hands and trapping them against the armrest. “But you do remember right?”

Dan’s flushed face returned then, not from the outdoor adventures this time. He gulped. “I...do remember...I didn't forget for awhile.” He gave a nervous smile and chuckle. “You going Thor-Hulk on me fueled my left hand for a couple nights while you were gone.” 

“And yet you still thought it was a good idea to bring this back out, huh?” 

Dan shrugged. “You bought another pair. Must've wanted to see me in it again.” 

“Damn right I did.”

He rose an eyebrow and wiggled his hips. “So what’re you going to do this time then? Since you're not going to rip this one to shreds like the last one?” 

Phil remembered that clearly. Although shredding wasn't the best way of describing. Just digging his fingernails into the seam of his crotch and finding the weakest spot and ripping it open. The gasp Dan had let out from Phil’s damage to the tights, was nothing compared to the rest of them he made that night. 

“Are you willing to move this out to the bedroom or no?” 

Dan pouted. “I don't want to move at all to be honest.” 

“Nothing under the couch either. Put that all away before-”

“Martyn came to check on the plants. Right.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Great job that did us. Led us to one surviving plant and no lube under the sofa.” 

Phil snorted and patted his thigh. “So this gives us some options still. Which is fine.” 

Dan grinned. “Fine. Plenty good. What do you have in mind?” Phil leaned in and gave him another kiss, with a quick little bite at Dan’s bottom lip. Phil pulled at the waistband of Dan’s tights and Dan laughed, lifting his hips up a bit to assist him. Phil struggled some, with how glued on it was to Dan’s legs, but after some giggling and some smart remarks about getting some flour out of the kitchen, the tights were finally off and somewhere across the room. 

He did love the tights. Honestly he did. But there was something else he much rather appreciate.

Phil smoothed his hands over Dan’s thighs with a content sigh. He could wax poetic about Dan’s thighs. Really, he could. If he was well-versed enough, he would write a poem about them. But instead, words were replaced with kisses and tickles and raspberries and traces of the tongue. 

Dan parted his legs, resting his feet on Phil’s shoulders, catching the look in Phil’s eyes as he stared. Dan knew what his staring was code for and he was quick to comply. Phil chuckled at Dan’s level of eagerness and traced his fingertips along the divots in Dan’s right thigh. “I've been wanting to do something. Haven't done it in awhile.” 

“What's that?” Dan tried to sound cool and casual, but the shaking eagerness didn't pull it off. Phil certainly did not assist with it either, kissing the bruise on his thigh left from a few nights before from bumping into a table. 

“You'll see.” He bit into the same bruise and Dan gasped then, hands grabbing and digging into Phil’s hair, pulling. 

“Phil.”

“You'll see.” He began to trace his lips along the rivets and breaks into the skin of his thighs. Seven years. The same and the new stretch marks and dimples he's seen on his boy’s skin have made him appreciate Dan’s body so much more. All the insecurities Dan had about his growing body, Phil loved more. 

Dan used to hate his hairless, slender yet curvy form in 2009. Phil had loved how small he was. How fragile he felt underneath him, or how light he felt on top. Now Dan complains about how he'd grown and now Phil cannot get enough of how broad and tall he'd become. He missed being able to rest his head on Dan’s while standing making breakfast, or being the bigger spoon without feeling like a human jetpack. 

But seeing him now, filling out shirts that he wore four years ago, material stretching on his broad shoulders, collarbones even still prominent and sharp to this day, curves and height replacing space, Phil loved this man even more. 

The one thing that hasn't changed about Dan which Phil will be forever grateful for, is Dan’s sounds. His gasps. His whines. His moans. 

Phil grew a bit more in his ministrations with his teeth and tongue then, his hands resting on Dan’s stomach to keep him down as Phil worked his teeth up his inner thigh and towards his briefs. He felt the shape of Dan through the material with his tongue, the cloth already wet prior. Barely touched, yet ready. 

Another thing that never changed.

Dan’s whimper escaped before he could hold it down. “Phil please what are you going to do? You're going to kill me with the silence.”

“You'll find out,” Phil answered with a slight pinch to Dan's belly. “Already told you.” He got up from leaning down over Dan’s crotch, beginning to work at Dan’s neck. Tracing his teeth alongside the side of his neck, making Dan shiver and arch his back off the couch, scratching his fingers into Phil’s scalp. “Doesn't take much,” Phil chuckled, blowing against the wet patch on the skin. 

“Shut up,” Dan groaned. Phil responded with a quick, yet deep roll of his hips and Dan gasped, head leaning back against the armrest. “Oh fuck Phil-”

“I'm sorry what did you say?” 

“Please-”

“Did you tell me to shut up?” 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to-” Dan’s eyes rolled back as Phil did another responding roll, slower this time. “Oh my god, you're actually going to kill me, I'm going to die right here. You forced me to exercise until I can't move, and you're going to kill me.” 

Phil chuckled, letting a bit of his northern accent slip in, to darken his voice just how Dan liked it. “Death by orgasm. What a way to go.” 

“I guess there are...worst ways.” Dan covered his face with an arm slung over it, exhausted or overwhelmed or a mix of both, Phil was not quite sure. Phil shuffled back to unbutton his pants, pulling his boxers and pants off in one fell swoop. He leaned back in, slowly pressing his body until each point of Dan’s connected with his. Hip to hip, chest to chest. His head rested in the nook of Dan’s neck. He slowly, gently rolled his hips, letting the softness of the briefs brush against him, placing his dick strategically alongside Dan’s. 

Dan's soft moans and breaths eased his pace. This was so much more calm than what it was before. “I remember,” Phil began, letting his low voice vibrate along their skin. “When I tore into those tights. And saw the fear in your eyes. And how turned on you were at the same time. There's only been the amount of fingers on my hands where I've ever been that rough with you.” 

“Not including the spankings?” Dan supplied breathlessly, his own fingernails digging into the meat of Phil’s lower back. He attempted to angle his hips to he could grind as well. 

Phil let a dark rumble of a laugh shake through him, causing Dan to moan in appreciation. “Not including.” He kissed his neck and Dan sighed. “But then again I don't know why...I lost so much control then? Why I was so...rough with you. The whole time we were outside today, trying to not stare at your ass, to not remember what happened that night, to not replicate it tonight…”

“I remember...uhn.” Phil’s slow, yet deep grinds started to melt Dan’s brain, melt the tension and soreness in his body. All he felt was the warmth pooling in his belly, the shocks of Phil’s lips against his neck. “When you took me...here...even with how rough you were...oh...you were still sweet...putting a pillow under my hips when my back started to hurt.” 

“But then I got so much deeper too.”

“Oh...God. You did...I remember...didn't think it was possible.” 

Phil gripped onto the armrest and pulled his head away to get a good look at Dan’s face. His forehead was beaded with sweat, the hair pushed back and up, curling at the ends. He dug into the armrest and rested his dick on top of Dan’s then and grinded, harder and even slower. Dan’s arm pulled away, no longer blocking the expression on Dan’s face. “Fuck, Phil-” 

“You came untouched that night. All it took was one more deep hit. And you were gone.” 

“Phil I can't-” 

Phil grinned, stopping in his tracks. “Are you going to come right now?” 

“Oh my god, I might actually if you keep bringing that up.” 

Phil reached down between them, feeling how wet his briefs were then. “I think you might be right.” He tugged Dan, and Phil felt a tug in his stomach when Dan cried out, tensing up. “I think you might come even sooner. What're you? 18 again?” 

“Don't-”

“Shit, takes me back to the Skype calls. You remember those right?” His pulls were hard but slow, the twitches in Dan’s muscles and Dan’s quickening breath a sign he was definitely close. “The pixelated screens were shitty but dammit if you didn't make the sweetest noises-” 

“For fucks sake Phil, I'm going to-” 

“Come on then Dan, no shame. No shame here at all.” Dan let go then, filling Phil’s hand and freezing with tension as he gasped out Phil’s name. Before he had the chance to catch his breath, Phil leaned back and parted Dan’s legs to wipe the slickness off of his hands, onto Dan’s thighs. 

“Wh-what're you-oh-” Phil leaned in and closed Dan’s legs together tight, closing them around his dick. The tight warmth and slick of Dan’s thighs was just enough. “Fuck Phil, c’mon,” Dan groaned, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. “Go.” 

Phil didn't need any further encouragement. His thrusts quickened. He didn't realize how close he was until he was trapped in Dan’s thighs.

It was strange. No matter how often they did this, the feeling of Dan never changed or grew old or lessened. It was still just as incredible or amazing, if not more so than the last. Seven years later, and Dan was still this amazing, beautiful, talented and sexy human being that Phil was in love with. 

When Phil came, Dan held onto him tight, kissing him in soft, sleepy pecks as Phil calmed down, tensing and collapsing into a heap. They kissed each other, closed mouthed and tired, content yet ready to nap together right then and there. 

“We’re going to be so sticky later,” Dan mumbled, yet making no move to get a wet cloth, and instead, holding him tighter. 

“Well, we can just take a quick power nap and shower. Make dinner afterwards. Is that alright?”

“Mmmm...yes...that sounds nice.” 

“Dan?” 

“Mmmmmhm?” 

Phil looked at those tights on the floor. “You ought to wear those tights again soon. For another video. Not just for Pokemon.”

“Leggings, Phil. Not tights.”


End file.
